Lost World
by Setsunna
Summary: Tzum-jin...Vegeta is almost dead...Goku has a plan to destory these Tzum-jin. Will it work? Will Earth yet agian be saved? But who is doing to saving this time?*Incomplete*
1. Book 1: Issues

disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...only my characters and new things introduced in the story unless otherwise told.  
  
A/N: This story takes place fifteen years after the end of GT. I know Goku isn't supposed to be there, but I say he is and he is. I know not everything is as it is in the show, but this is -my- story, so I can change it however I want it to be. But, I'm not changing it that much, just tell me when someone is OOC, and I'll try and change it unless that is they way I want them to act.  
  
he deals the cards as a meditation, and those he plays never suspect, he doesn't play for the money he wins, he doesn't play it for respect. He deals the cards to find the answer. The sacred geometry of chance, the hidden law, of the probable outcome, the numbers lead a dance. You know that the spades are the swords of a soldier, I know that the clubs are weapons of war, I know that diamonds mean money for this art, but that's not the shape of my heart.'  
  
Lost World  
Chapter One.............................Issues  
  
Goku looked on in shock as he witnessed what he thought a miracle. A being with a power level of five, beating Vegeta, someone with a power level over two billion. The only thing he thought was logical, was they had weird powers, weirder than their own. So far, right when Vegeta was to strike, it would disappear and strike him from behind. Goku could tell Vegeta's stamina wasn't holding going up much longer, and his oblivious frustration and irritation over the matter wasn't helping. Soon Vegeta would be on the ground below in a bloody mass of body. Goku could do nothing but watch in prospect, if he jumped in now, he would be no better off than Vegeta. He needed a plan, and fast. He watched for a few more seconds, and then he realized that the Tzum-jin only disappeared when they -knew- something was going to hit them, or thought something was going to hit them. Goku grinned, all he had to do was get behind them undetected. He put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared, reappearing behind the small, purplish green alien that was attacking Vegeta at the moment. Vegeta raised his eyes and looked at Goku with confusion. Goku's hand made a swift movement and hit a supposed pressure point of the alien, even if it wasn't a pressure point, he still cut it's head clean off. Vegeta frowned at Goku, but could say nothing as another attacked relentlessly. Goku did the same thing he did before hand, doing away with another by a sneak attack from behind. No later than ten minutes , Vegeta fell through the air limply, and landed back first on the ground, the impact sending him back up a few short feet, a painful groan escaped his lips before his body gave him mercy and allowed him no more pain. Goku knew it was time to leave, he ducked away from the Tzum-jin at hand, flew over to a still Vegeta, and disappeared from sight, the aliens looked around, not being to bright, they shrugged and left.  
  
Goku set the battered Vegeta on a medical table, waiting for Bulma to come down and start up the regeneration chamber. The door on his right flew open with force as a disheveled woman looked on at her mate, her very injured mate.  
  
Goku! What happened? I thought those aliens were weak! She asked, her voice filled with concern and anger. Goku sighed, even though he had Shunkan Idou, they still managed to get a few good hits in. Once they spotted him, they never lost track unless he disappears, but when he reappears, another would set it's sights on him.  
  
They are...there energy level is three, -you- are stronger then they are. He said, his eyes cast downward in melancholy. Before Bulma could ask, Goku answered her, he knew what she was going to ask. Despite being weak, they seem to turn to air, and they pack a punch too. Even with Shunkan Idou, they still got a few shots on me. But Vegeta seemed to get the worst of it, if anything I'd have to teach -everyone- Shunkan Idou before we could get rid of them. But the only people strong enough are the Sayia-jins and demi Sayia-jins. There isn't enough of us. Bulma said nothing as the tank lid opened with a hiss, Goku lifted Vegeta and set him in the console, Bulma hooked him up with the wires, and soon Vegeta was submerged in the green liquid.  
  
Then what are we going to do, they have already killed a third of our population...w-we have no where to go, we have no ships large enough to carry all of us. Bulma said, tears beckoned at the edges of her eyes as she stared at her husband of ten years, her mate of forty. Goku pulled her into a tight embrace, sharing sorrow over the events of these few days.  
  
We just can't sit here and wait to die...why don't we do what we did when Babi was here? Goku asked, shrugging out of the embrace. Bulma leaned tiredly on the table behind her.  
  
We couldn't possibly, there can't be -three- Earths...it just won't work like that, I'm sorry Goku. She said, this time she just left the room, leaving the two only full Sayia-jins alone. Goku watched Vegeta float around in the regeneration tank before leaving also, it wasn't like he could hold a conversation with him at the moment, then again, he couldn't even if he was conscious. When he arrived in the first large, family room, the Briefs-Vegeta family and the Son family were sitting around the room, talking in hushed tones, crying, or just silently contemplating to themselves.  
  
A little girl cried as she jumped up off of ChiChi's lap, and into Goku's arms. Her black human-Sayia-jin style hair swaying with her movement, her ice blue eyes swarmed by unbidden tears. Her father smiled at her sadly and sat next to his wife. ChiChi stared at him and enveloped him in a hug also. Goten and Bra sat next to them, a child on their lap, she seemed about eight, she had dark blue-black hair that was similar to Bra's, and sad, dark eyes. She held on to her parents and watched the display of affection, her brother sitting just below them on the floor. He had pointy black hair with pointy bangs, and black eyes. His eyes were about as wet as they would be for a while, he had adapted to Vegeta first, and now he was latching onto Goku. Gohan and Videl sat with Pan and Trunks on the couch across from them. Pan and Trunks had their own daughter seated between them, she had dark lavender hair that was a cross between Vegeta and Goku, just a little more girlish. Her blue-black eyes where filled with sorrowful tears, so were her parents, and her parents parents. Just beside Trunks was Bulma, who was holding and rocking a young crying girl, her black hair seemed to have an auburn sheen to it when light hit it, and when she looked up every so often, you had a peek of her dark sodden eyes. Her mother almost sobbing from the fact that her husband is being beaten by forms weaker than herself.  
  
Guys...I don't know if Bulma told you, but Vegeta is beaten pretty bad. At the loud gasp, he continued. His wife stopping her crying for a moment to stare at him in frightened shock. I know that does not sound the way it should, and I know these beings are weak, very weak. But they do have an advantage, they can turn to nothing...dodging every punch. The weird thing about all that is they can punch fairly hard, they could take Bulma's head off or yours, Videl. The only way that -I- can see is I teach all of you Shunkan Idou. They can't sense energy, they have to see, like Frieza, so to kill them, you have to sneak up behind them. The tears were coming down even more now. Goku sighed and held his hand up, palm facing everyone. Don't cry you guys, if we go down...we -aren't- going down crying, and giving them that satisfaction.   
  
You're right, Goku. We have always found a way before, we can do it again, right? Trunks said, wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks. His family doing the same. The son family silently agreed and did the same. ChiChi stood up from her seat, still rubbing at her wet eyes.  
  
I'll go start dinner. Videl, will you help me? ChiChi said, turning away toward the door that led to the large kitchen. Videl followed her soundlessly. Bulma looked around, they just might make it, they just might.  
  
I'll...um get the fire going. Trunks, get me some wood. Bra, check on your father, he's in--change that, Bra get the wood, Trunks -you- check your father, room 6008, in tank 6B8R33. Bulma said, setting the sniffling six year old on the floor. Jael, go get the movies out of your room. As they set out, Bulma left to get some paper, Trunks went down the hallway Goku had come from, Bra stepped outside into the bright, white snow, that was still falling, and Jael climbed up the stairs to her room. Goku sat back down, the people still residing in the room sat next to him.  
  
Do you think Grandpa will be all right? The dark haired boy asked, patting Goku's knee for attention. Goku glanced down at him and smiled. Everyone looked at him, waiting for the answer.  
  
Of course Jai. Zoe, Janelle, Kenya, Pan, Goten, Gohan, don't worry, he -will- be fine, so will we. He said, patting Zoe's head. The girl on his lap giggled at the small sign of affection, everyone's mood lightening at this. Bra stepped in, snow gathered in every nook on her. She shook herself and most of it came off. She walked in and smiled solemnly at everyone and set the wood in the fire as her mother came back with a pile of old newspaper in her arms. Soon after the fire was lit, Jael came back down, slowly walking down as she balanced about twenty movies in her small arms. Her mother was quick to help, Bulma took more than half of them and set them next to the television. Trunks came back, his head down.  
  
The regen chamber said he will be able to come out in three hours. I'm glad you updated those tanks last year, mom. Trunks mumbled to his mother more than the rest of them. Pan hurried over next to him once he sat down, she wrapped herself around him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
So...what do we want to watch first? Bulma asked, trying to be helpful in cheering up the mood. She tried to fight the urge to cry over how bad Vegeta was hurt, last time he was hurt he blew up the gravity machine, even then, it only took up a half an hour. Now he was three in a half hours. This was serious.  
  
I wanna watch a holiday one mom! Jael said happily clapping her hands, Zoe squealed with her when her mother smiled and popped one in. The elders all laughed quietly. Two hours later, there was dinner plates all over the living room as everyone stared at the flickering T.V. screen. Bulma glanced at the table from her seat on the floor with her daughter.  
  
Goku, would you put those dishes in the sink for me? She asked, Goku looked from the television to her to the dishes and gave her a puppy face, she narrowed her eyes at him and he relented and was quick about it. At the end of the long movie they all sat up and stretched, they knew the aliens were out there, and they also knew from their first collision with them that the only way they attack is if someone disturbs them, and right now, no one was disturbing them. The loud crash and a string of creative curses made them all jump. After they realized who it was, they all shared a heart felt laugh. An angry Prince emerged from the hallway and scanned the grinning crowd with an ornery presence mixed with disgust.  
  
How can you idiots just sit here while those damned aliens run around galavanting like  
-ice-jin-? Vegeta demanded, taking a few more steps in the room. When no one answered, Jael stood up and ran to her father, hugging him around the knees. Vegeta bent over and picked her up by the armpits, he settled her on his hip and glared at the rest of them.  
  
Did you forget that they don't attack unless provoked? Gohan asked, sitting up from his previously relaxed position. Vegeta pursed his lips and snarled at the young man.  
  
How do -you- know someone isn't provoking' them? He asked, walking the rest of the way in, handing his daughter to Bulma who took her and looked up at him with a blank face. Gohan gritted his teeth, but didn't answer because he knew that he was right. How do you know they aren't killing people while you sit here around a fire watching movies like your oblivious and to important for the happenings around the world?  
  
Vegeta...sorry if we upset you, but we are just trying to lighten up our family. Gohan retorted, standing up. Vegeta glared at him and stalked over to him, just inches from his face Vegeta snorted.  
  
Our family' shouldn't -be- lightened up unless we pound those sniveling jackass aliens into the ground like the fucked up retarded iota of a energy level they are! Vegeta bit back, standing on his tip toes as he shoved his own face into Gohan's there noses almost touching, he leveled Gohan with a dour glare. Gohan sat back down in defeat.  
  
Vegeta, we need a plan, not a fight. Goku uttered from behind Vegeta. We already know that they can turn into nothing to dodge our attacks. And that you would have to use Shunkan Idou to kill them. I'm willing to teach anyone who is going to fight. Vegeta turned and just looked at him. Goku stared up at him in expectancy, Vegeta narrowed his eyes and seemed to be thinking for a moment.  
  
All right Kakkorot, we learn your Shunkan Idou' tomorrow at dawn. Everyone who is going fight, met in the back by the gravity simulator around 4:00. Vegeta said, just as he was about to turn. A hand was placed on his shoulder, Vegeta resisted the tugging urge to kill the owner of it.  
  
In the morning? Jai asked, unaware of the danger he was just in. Vegeta turned around, at the same time knocking the hand on his shoulder.  
  
What did you think I meant when I said Vegeta asked fervently, Jai rolled his eyes and nodded as he stepped past him and up the stairs to his temporary room. Vegeta waited until everyone had left to their respectable rooms before he nodded to Bulma and they walked up the stairs silently, side by side to their own room.  
  
A/N, please review, I would like to know your opinion on the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter: Musings, and Training  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	2. Book 1: Musings, and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I only own the story idea and the new characters unless told otherwise.  
  
A/N, well doesn't seem like anyone likes this story. Oh well, who cares? All I wanted was someone to read it and tell me how to make it better. Doesn't seem like that's going to happen soon, does it? I don't even know why I write up here, it's not like anyone's actually -read- it anyway.  
  
Now I saw a face on the water  
It looked humble but willing to fight  
I saw the will of a warrior  
His yoke is easy and His burden is light'  
  
  
Lost World  
chapter two...................................Musings, and Training  
  
Trunks lay back down on the soft bed of his childhood, his wife laying on her side facing him.   
  
Pan...what-what happens if we don't find a way? He asked tentatively, he heard his wife sigh before laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder and moving closer.  
  
Don't worry...we will find a way, somehow. We always have before, right? She asked, not sure of her self. Trunks turned his head away, not wanting his wife to see, or sense the hot tears coming from his eyes. They didn't have a chance to save themselves or anyone else unless they thought of something soon. Something big. They fell asleep watching the small specks of white fall against their window.  
  
Vegeta...Jael is afraid that you are going to die. S-So am I. Bulma said, tugging on his arm as she pulled him into the bed they shared. The held his face in an inexpressive way, Bulma gazed at him through her curclean eyes. He looked back at her and sighed.  
  
The Tzum-jin have the better of me, even as much as I would like to deny, they would have...destroyed....me if it wasn't for Kakkorot and his Shunkan Idou. Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his broad chest, his eyes held penitence, but they also held a gratitude. Bulma said nothing, but instead flicked the lamp off and rested her head on his shoulder, thinking.  
  
We need to get off the planet...I just don't know how, there are no ships large enough for such a transportation for such a long time. Bulma mumbled more to herself than anyone, but Vegeta still heard her. He roved his eyes over her face in the dark.  
  
Make a ship. Our families can file in the ship, leave, find New Namek, make a few wishes and come back. Vegeta gave a brief plan that needed some touching up. Bulma gave his shoulder a light shove and smiled.  
  
You know, that might work. We could wish that the Tzum-jin can't use their technique, then we wish that everyone and everything be returned to normal after we defeat them. Bulma said, Vegeta shook his head and fell asleep with a reflecting scientist beside him.  
  
Goku...I'm worried about Zoe. She is starting to act like Gohan when he was little. And you -know- she acts like a mini Vegeta. ChiChi said, a concerned look on her face as she slipped into her nightgown. Goku looked up from changing and gave his wife a reassuring smile.  
  
Zoe can handle herself, if she acts like Gohan acted, then good. Gohan was confident in everything he did, well almost everything. Goku shrugged talking his wife by the arms gently, planting a light kiss on her lips. But ChiChi wasn't going to give up.  
  
But my Gohan ran into trouble head on! I don't want Zoe to do the same thing, I don't want her getting hurt. ChiChi said, resting her forehead against Goku's.  
  
You said before she acts like a mini Vegeta. Vegeta rushes head on into battles, with out a second thought. See, Gohan gave it a second thought, he never died, well save at least two times, anyway, Vegeta -has- died, four or five times! Goku argued, he pulled her to the bed laying her down. I have to get up early, so we can talk about this later. ChiChi was about to argue, but decided against it, her husband was right.  
  
Bra....your dads right. We can't just sit here and -wait- for the Tzum-jin to attack... Goten said, as he laid in his quiet and dark room with his wife. Bra pushed her hair behind her ears and stared at her husband in the dark.  
  
Remember my dad also doesn't think about the good things about fighting lethargic aliens. Bra pointed out, Goten grinned and moved his hands to brush them over her violet blue hair. She looked so much like her mother it was scary. Once he even mistook Bulma for Bra when they were aged twenty years back. He kissed her and everything, but he learned his mistake after he flew through the living room wall. Goten chuckled at this memory, confusing Bra. What are you laughing at?  
  
Oh, nothing, just a memory. Goten said, still grinning. Bra shrugged and tried to go to sleep, so much for an intelligent conversation.  
  
Kakkorot! Get your ass down here now! You -know- we are going to learn -your- technique, and if you -don't- get your ass down here I will personally thr-  
  
All right already...I'm comin' I'm comin' Goku whined, jumping from his bedroom window, Vegeta glared heavily at him. His son, son-in-law, daughter-in-law,daughter, some of his grandchildren, and a few others were standing behind him quietly yawning, or trying not to fall asleep while standing. Wow...that 's alot of people to teach. I should go at this in an orderly manner, hey Vegeta, what should I do?  
  
Well, maybe you should explain the details about the damn technique, -then- start worrying about -how- your puny brain can teach -so- many people a simple technique. Vegeta said, partly sarcastic, and partly serious. Goku just looked at him blankly, the others rolled their eyes and shook their heads.  
  
Okay...well first of all, when you want to go somewhere, you need to focus on a large powerlevel, then will your being to go...this is hard...well, I don't really know -how- to explain this but I'll try. You actually -don't- need to use two fingers to your forehead, but you should when you first start. Hmmm... Goku's finger went under his chin in thought, everyone stared at him. He was making absolutely -no- sense. Lets see, you have to tell your body to dematerialize...and then you.... This went on for about two hours before -every-one got the point. So, do you understand now? Everyone just gave him an exasperated look, he had started over from the beginning at least eight times.  
  
Kakkorot, now you need to pick someone to learn it first, preferably someone who has a large energy level so you get the hang of teaching faster. Vegeta explained, but before Goku could pick him, Vegeta left and was out of earshot in seconds. Goku shrugged.  
  
Okay then, well, Gohan, lets go somewhere else. Goku put his hand on his sons shoulder and they disappeared. Everyone stood around, like they were waiting for them to reappear and tell them to hurry up and come along. But no one came and they left to eat breakfast, where they found the cupboards almost bare.  
  
Y'know, sometimes I forget how smart my father is. Bra said, shaking her head, her father left early not because he didn't want to learn the technique, but because he wanted to get a full stomach and no one else had a second thought of why he left in the first place.  
  
Bra...you need to teach him some -manners-. Its not nice to eat all of the food when you have quests. Goten remarked, a grin on his face as his wife stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
All right. Gohan, all you need to do is focus on a large powerlevel, say mine for instances. Are you focused? Goku said, walking a bit farther away from his son. Gohan nodded, by the look on his face, you could tell he was concentrating. All right, place your right hand two fingers to your forehead, then, just will your energy to force itself to dematerialize, just like flying, you need to manipulate it. Gohan's brows came down in attentiveness, sweat trickling along his temple. His fingers to his head, he started to flicker in and out, in and out. Finally he just plain disappeared, Goku looked around, when his son didn't reappear, he scratched his head.   
  
Gohan asked, Goku looked directly above him. Gohan was floating there, looking down at him wit ha confused look. Aren't I supposed to be on the same level as the person I was concentrating on?  
  
Well...maybe you learn that sometimes guess the more you practice, the more you understand until you can do it in your sleep. Anyway, enough of this, I'm hungry... Goku replied with a grin. We can practice, lock on Vegeta's energy, now go! Goku disappeared, Gohan rolled his eyes and placed the fingers to his forehead, concentrated, twenty seconds later he disappeared.  
  
Ack! What the hell is up with you damn Son's! Get the hell away from me! Vegeta snarled, pushing Gohan away from him as he appeared mere inches from him. Gohan grinned.  
  
All right! I still need to work on it though... He turned and walked out of the room. Vegeta glared after him, crossing his arms he waited for a moment before walking out the door also. He turned to opposite way Gohan did and headed toward a door labeled: Stay Out; Dangerous lad' Vegeta took a moment to read it before snorting and opening it. He opened it to see a skeleton of a ship. You aren't done with it yet woman?  
  
Vegeta...I just started on it when you left this morning! I'm not a super -super- genius. Bulma said heatedly, looking up from her work at her scowling mate. Vegeta drifted around the skeleton. It looked sort of like a whale's at the moment. He furrowed his brow and walked over to the blue prints...it looked like a whale. It even had the fins at the bottom. Although it didn't look like a nice whale, it had two dorphin fins at the top, and it looked like it had booster canons on the bottom where a few panels were located.  
  
Are you expecting company along the way? Vegeta questioned, still looking at the prints. Bulma looked at him curiously.  
  
Maybe, you never know. You can't just run out into space and shoot enemies Vegeta, you'd die. Bulma said, pointed her ratchet at him. He rolled his eyes and placed the prints back on the desk and turned toward the door.  
  
Lunch is ready, you'd better eat. At first, Bulma thought he was saying something nice. I want this ship built and running -correctly- by the end of this week, and you have to eat.  
  
All right, your majesty. Bulma said, a sneer on her face as she stood with the help of her knee. She followed him, mimicking his posture. Vegeta had listened to the news earlier that morning, and it is said that the aliens were parked in the Eastern Ghats in India. That wasn't very far from Japan. There was no action from them since yesterday, and they had every single living being moved away from them in a sixty mile radius. When they entered the kitchen Goku and Gohan were tending to their stomach and paid absolutely no heed to them. How rude...  
  
At least they didn't disrupt you while you were in the shower. Vegeta huffed, when Goku had first arrived, he ended up in the shower with Vegeta, who had let out an unprincely like yelp. Vegeta was dressed and dried by the time Gohan arrived though.  
  
Nuh-uh. I didn't disrupt -anyone's- shower. Gohan stated, pausing in his feeding. Vegeta glared at him, them jerked a thumb at his father.  
  
You didn't, but your poor excuse for a father did. Vegeta said gruffly, Vegeta was still edgy from the aliens, and was a little jumpy. He just about jumped -out- of the shower when Goku scared him. Goku apologized then and scrambled out, fearing his life.  
  
Sorry about that... Goku said, rubbing around his ear, his face turning red. Bulma laughed, and pulled out a box of cereal. Vegeta just stood in the middle of the kitchen just watching them.  
  
Dad? Do you want me to go back with you, or are you going to get some one else and train them? Gohan questioned, placing his dishes in the sink. Bulma looked up from her paper, but realized she had nothing to do with the question. Goku looked up from his meal, but Vegeta did first.  
  
You got from there to here, I think you can do with practicing by yourself. Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, making sure he was touching less skin than he had to. Goku shrugged and winked at his son before they both disappeared to the same spot Goku and Gohan had been previously.  
  
Oh...lets see. You know how to fly, I know that. Ok, what you do is you manipulate your energy kind of the same way you do when your going to fly, but you use it to gather around you dematerialize you, kinda. You have to focus on something unless you've been doing it for years, like me. It should take you a few feet away from your destination. In Gohan's case, a few feet above. Goku said, his last sentence thoughtfully. He walked about thirty feet away from Vegeta and watching him. Vegeta watching him back for a few seconds before placing the two fingers to his forehead, he felt incredibly stupid. His brow came down lower than normal and perspiration dotted above it. Parts of his looked like he was being torn apart, finally he fazed in, and then out, in and out. He suddenly disappeared. This time, Goku didn't have the time to look around, Vegeta came out of no where and they collided, falling to the ground ina heap. Goku let out a strangled, surprised cry, Vegeta's eyes were as wide as saucers as his infamous creative string of curses flooded his mouth. Vegeta rolled off his and stood, folded arms and a scowl, that was as close as he would ever come to a pout.  
  
I do not think that you are supposed teach me like that you moron! I know for a fact that I am -not- supposed to fly -into- the thing I'm focused on! You lying piece of third class shit! vegeta hollered at the embarrassed, but slightly ornery Goku, who was standing up at the moment. Once up, Goku placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.  
  
I told you to focus your energy on the object, not focus on -where- your going to go once your there. Your not a very good student, Vegeta. You have a temper. Goku said sternly, Vegeta mocked him silently and glared.  
  
Your not a good teacher, jack ass. After a few minutes, both, well Goku, was tired of glaring so he said something to lighten the mood.  
  
Ya, well, at least -I'm- not a Prince who lands on unsuspecting third class soldiers. Goku retorted, leaving Vegeta to glare at him. Goku laughed at himself as Vegeta scowled. Gee, with that kind of attitude, I think you might have to leave and come back tomorrow. You need to cool off there young man! This earned a laugh from Vegeta, who quickly covered his mouth in surprise, and lowered it again in embarrassment at showing such an emotion. Ah, Vegeta! You don't have to worry about them feelings of yours! We all get them from time to time. Goku grinned, then he leaned down and looked around. I promise I won't tell no body. Finally Vegeta laughed, and was happy about it. Goku laughed with him, both forgetting the face that Earth was in danger, but not in danger. This was one unforgettable invasion.  
  
A/N, if anyone -is- actually reading this, then please tell me what you think and if you think any one is out of Character. I know Vegeta was a little bit, but I couldn't help it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter: Alekai......................friend or foe?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
